True Prankster Gangster
by Invader Derp
Summary: When Purple Shep gets plastic surgery, Pink Sheep realizes how bad it was making fun of his son all those times. YUP THIS IS A ONESHOT FOLKS!


**A/N: Pink Sheep is honestly one of the funniest youtubers I ever watched, from his hilarious computer generated voice to his "Prankster Gangster"-ness. So I decided being part of the PranksterGangsterNation, I'll write fanfiction about him because I am weird.**

 **Invader Derp Productions Persents**

 **"True Prankster Gangster"**

 _Pink Sheep's House_

Pink Sheep was setting up all the camera work for his next video, he was going to play Yandere Simulator since he knew you get to get to kill people, and being the gangster that he was, he wanted to play it. He adjusted his camera a bit, he was ready.

"What's up prankster gangsters!?" Pink Sheep said, "So a lot of you have been requesting me to play this Yandere Simulator game. Knowing that your boy isn't the smartest one, I thought Yandere Simulator was some kind of porn game, but when I used a valuable sorce known as the internet. I decided to play it. Even though though they're not any mustaches so it really isn't prankster gangster-"

Purple Shep bursted through his Dad's door, with his very ugly face as you all know.

"HELLO DADDY I WANT TO GO OUT AND GET ICE CREAM WITH YOU!" Purple Shep said.

"Lololololo if you think I'd go out to get Ice Cream with your ugly face than you don't know your dad. Anywho please go out, I need to do an abesolute prankster gangster video." Pink Sheep said.

"BUT DADDY I REALLY WANT TO-"

"Lolololololo you're such a noob."

"WELL, YOU'RE A NOOB!"

"Lolololollol we both know that with my prankster gangster mustache that I'll never be a noob to anyone. I am the most MLG at everything I do."

"FINE! I'LL JUST HANG OUT WITH MYSELF THEN!" Purple Shep said.

"LOlololol what an ugly noob."

 _Ice Cream Stand_

Purple Shep moved his ugly, wooly, purple body to the Ice Cream Stand.

"HELLO! WELCOME TO THE ICE CREAM STAND! WHATCHA WANT!?" The demented cashier asked.

"I'D LIKE A TOASTER FLAVORED ICE CREAM CONE PLEASE!" Purple Shep said.

"We don't have toaster flavored ice cream though..."

"UH, THEN I'D LIKE VANILLA WITH A WAFFLE CONE AND SPRINKLES!" The cashier gave Purple Shep his vanilla cone. So then he walked to a bench, "DADDY, ARE I REALLY THAT UGLY!?"

Then Pink Sheep's head was in the sky in Purple Shep's imagination. "Yes you are that ugly, lolololol, you should get plastic surgery so you can be as prankster gangster as your dad. But I'm not sure if that'll even work."

"YES I SEE IT NOW DADDY! IF I GET PLASTIC SURGERY I CAN BE BEAUTIFUL!"

"Lololollo I didn't even say that."

 _Plastic Surgery Place_

Purple Shep walked in.

"HELLO I'D LIKE PLASTIC SURGERY!" Purple Shep said.

"Ok, sit in this seat and I'll fix your ugly face." The doctor said.

"OH THANK YOU! YOU ARE QUITE A TOASTER HEAD!"

"Ok, just give me... a few hundred dollars."

"DEAL!"

 _Pink Sheep's House_

"And that prankster gangsters is how to make a well trimmed mustache." Pink Sheep concluded on his video. "Wow I bet this video will make at least a million subscribers."

Purple Shep walked into the house, "HELLO DADDY! MY FACE IS BEAUTIFUL NOW!" He said, he was right. His face was so beautiful, it made Pink Sheep's face look like Purple Shep's old one.

"Oh my goodness, that face is so prankster gangster. How did you do that?" Pink Sheep asked.

"I WENT TO GET PLASTIC SURGERY!"

"Well you are now totally prankster gangster, want to go get that ice cream now?"

"WOW YOU ARE TOTALLY HEARTLESS! YOU ONLY THINK I'M WORTH GETTING ICE CREAM NOW!"

"No Purple Shep that isn't the truth."

"THAT IS THE TRUTH AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Pink Sheep sighed, "Your right, I've totally haven't been a prankster gangster except for my mustache because my mustache is always this fresh." Pink Sheep walked away.

 _Random Bench On A Street_

Pink Sheep sat on a bench near a street and looked to the sky, "Purple Shep, have I really been a bad father?" Pink Sheep asked.

Purple Shep appeared in the sky, "YES YOU HAVE BEEN A TERRIBLE DADDY IN EVERY ASPECT POSSIBLE!"

"Oh my goodness, you're right. I've been a terrible father haven't I?"

"YES YOU HAVE DADDY! BUT YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO REDEEM YOURSELF! YOU CAN GO AND APOLOGIZE, THAT WON'T FIX IT! BUT IT'LL SHOW THAT YOU KNOW THE ERROR OF YOUR WAYS!"

 _Purple Shep's House_

Pink Sheep entered Purple Shep's house. When he saw his son's usual ugly face.

"Purple Shep how come you have a totally ugly face that is totally not MLG and prankster gangster." Pink Sheep said.

"BECAUSE DADDY I STUCK MY HEAD IN A TOASTER AND APPARENTLY THAT DAMAGED MY FACE!" Purple Shep said.

"Well Purple Shep I am sorry for all the terrible things I have done as a father."

"OK DADDY! I FORGIVE YOU! NOW WE SHOULD RUN INTO THE SUNSET AND HAVE A MEGA HAPPY ENDING!"

"Oh my goodness Purple Shep I was thinking of doing the same thing."

Then Purple Shep and Pink Sheep ran into the sunset.

"OW DADDY THIS HURTS MORE WHENEVER I STICK MY HEAD IN A TOASTER!" Purple Shep said.

"I don't feel any pain because I am straight MLG and fueled on Doritos." Pink Sheep said.


End file.
